Archimedes Noxt
Legends exist even among the criminal networks of Calixis: the Overscum Quorum of Praxilla, who rule the spires from the bottom of the hives; the Flit-Runner League, who can move anyone to any planet, no questions asked and never intercepted; Qeel D’ait, the shadowman whose gelt-throne was bought with a thousand thousand kills. And then there is Archimedes Noxt, creature of solitude but hidden operator of countless gang networks, faceless and invisible to his minions except for odd messages and even odder messengers—and unknown to almost all, a mutant of the highest degree. Imperial records have no record of his planet of birth or true identity. Most intra-system Arbites Judges know him only as a criminal of the worst kind, to be captured, interrogated, and executed (preferably in that order). The Ordo Hereticus know more of course; he has been operating in Calixis for many generations under a variety of names and faces, a byproduct of his unique mutation. Noxt’s flesh is unstable, growing necrotic and falling in clumps as the tissue expires. The only way he can stave off total decay is by replacing the carrion with new flesh, ripped fresh from living humans and implanted where the dying tissue existed. His body can accept entire masses of tissue, including internal organs, limbs, and skin. While the process is extremely painful and it takes time for the new tissue to meld, it does allow him effective immortality. His appearance can vary wildly, but is oftimes a revolting patchwork of skin tones and musculature even though he attempts to seek similar replacements. As he cannot replace flesh until it begins to decay, he is sometimes forced to exist with legs of differing lengths, eyes of differing colours, and the like. For these reasons, he normally wears very loose clothing, long gloves, and a wide-brimmed hat to cover his often disturbing visage. Noxt keeps his mutation hidden from all, and has killed without hesitation if any of his allies have even suspected he is not entirely human. Knowing he already has some Inquisitorial attention, he does not want to run the risk of betrayal—even some of the crimelords he deals with have puritanical views on the mutant threat. Those closest to him are led to believe he is either a messenger from the real Noxt or simply an unfortunate opportunist recovering from a brutal assault. No one knows how long Noxt has truly been operating in the Calixis Sector, and it is likely Noxt himself has either forgotten or cannot remember the years gone by. Certainly he is insane by any standard definition of the term, utterly amoral and capable of the most heinous acts; in order to survive, he is willing to perform any act or butcher anyone he finds. It is possible that in previous incarnations Noxt was a righteous citizen or even a hero. For now, however, Noxt is certainly no saint and is responsible for some of the most insidious if not outright heretical criminal activities in Calixis. With the only constant to his features being his grotesque collage of patchwork flesh, even genetic or morphic scans are unreliable at best. He is the dark stain throughout the sector, hidden behind myths and underhive legends even as he creates new ones to better cloak himself. Most who encounter him never know who they face, and those who do know rarely live to tell of it. Archimedes Noxt Stats Corruption Points: 49 Insanity Points: 58 Move: 3/6/9/18 Skills: Awareness (Per) +10, Common Lore (Adeptus Arbites, Administratum, Imperium, Underworld) (Int), Deceive (Fel) +15, Disguise (Fel) +5, Evaluate (Int), Inquiry (Fel), Intimidate (Int) +15, Secret Tongue (Underworld Lords), Speak Language (High Gothic, Hive Dialect, Low Gothic). Talents: '''Air of Authority, Decadence, Die Hard, Disturbing Voice, Hardy, Hatred (Inquisition), Iron Jaw, Jaded, Melee Training (Chain, Primitive), Paranoia, Peer (Underworld), Pistol Training (Bolt, Las, SP), Street Fighting, Strong Minded. '''Traits: Disturbing, Mutations, Patchwork Flesh†, New Flesh for Old††. Mutations: Feels No Pain, Grotesque, Hideous Strength (x2), Tough Hide, Vile Deformity. Malignancies: Fell Obsession. Disorders: Flashbacks. †Patchwork Flesh: Depending on the suitability and appearance of the body parts he has recently absorbed, Noxt may cause Fear 1 ( Disturbing) at the GM’s discretion. Note this should only be where his appearance is beyond grotesque, or when large portions of flesh are dying off in chunks. ††New Flesh for Old: Noxt’s special mutation grants him the Regeneration trait. Also, should he suffer Critical Damage that effectively removes or ruins a body part, he can replace the damaged/missing part with a new one should he be able to secure it (i.e., rip it away from another living being). It takes 1d5 rounds for the new flesh to meld with his body. Archimedes Noxt Gear Armour: Flak jacket (Arms 3, Body 3, Legs 3), mesh vest (Body 4), wide-brimmed leather hat with concealed mesh (Head 2). Weapons: Hand cannon with red-dot laser sight (35m; S/–/–; 1d10+4 I; Pen 2; Clip 5; Reload 2 Full), unarmed (1d5+3† I; Primitive), chainsword (1d10+8† R; Pen 2; Balanced, Tearing), weighted leather gloves (treat as brass knuckles; 1d5+5† I; Primitive). †Includes Strength Bonus. Gear: 4 Hand cannon ammunition clips (mix of man-stopper and dumdum), functional but well-made loose clothing, large tinted eyeglasses, 12 lho-sticks, makeup kit, 4 different identslates, lascutter, manacles, multikey, micro-bead, 3d10 Throne Gelt, 100xd10 Throne Gelt in hidden belt pouch, concealed pouch with precious gems or metals (worth 50xd10 Gelt). Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Creatures Anathema Content Category:Characters